Technical Field
This disclosure relates to polymeric compositions. More specifically, this disclosure relates to single pellet polymeric compositions.
Background
Synthetic polymeric materials, such as polypropylene and polyethylene resins, are widely used in the manufacturing of a variety of end-use articles ranging from medical devices to food containers. While articles constructed from synthetic polymeric materials have widespread utility, one drawback to their use is that these materials tend to remain semi-permanently in a natural environment. In response to environmental concerns, interest in the production and utility of more readily biodegradable polymeric materials has been increasing. These materials, also known as “green materials,” may undergo accelerated degradation in a natural environment.